When You Get Someone Shot
by HilsonMarvey27
Summary: Danny is shot (yet again) and Steve gets uncharacteristically flustered because of it. What does Danny mean when he asks Steve what he has to say for himself? This is just bromance, but if you have slash-goggles could be pre-slash. P.S. the cousins are semi-shippers and very snarky. No warnings except brief language by Steve.


**A/N: I just started a 30 Day Fic Challenge with the lovely PrettyBoyAngel and the first prompt was "gunshot wound(s)". This was the first thing that came to mind. ****Also, I posted this on AO3 on my account (HilsonMarveyTibbs) if you want to read it there.**

**Please comment and favorite! Hope you enjoy it! :)**

"I really, _really _hate you, ya know that? Huh? Nothing good...is ever achieved from being around you. It just...makes things...so much more..._difficult_." Danny panted. His breathing was unusually labored, but this only mildly concerned Steve at the moment. They had just run over a mile chasing their two suspects down the beach, it was understandable that he'd be a little out of breath.

"Are you saying that it's my fault that these morons decided to run? 'Cause that is one thing that even you can't find a way to pin on me; it's not like I told them to make a break for it! What does it matter, anyway? We got 'em and we're fine." One of the kidnappers had managed to get a shot off seconds before Danny tackled him, but now they were both face-first in the sand, hands cuffed behind their backs.

"Speak for yourself, Steven..." Steve's head shot up at Danny's sentence, which was, oddly, the only one that was spoken by the shorter man this time. The reason for the apparent lack of rant was made blatantly obvious when heard the dull thud of his partner's body falling into the sand and the accompanying grunt of pain.

"Danny!" Steve hastily handcuffed his charge to a nearby signpost before sprinting the short distance between himself and Danny. His eyes briefly raked over Danny's prone form before he found the cause of his partner's distress. There was a growing red stain near Danny's left hip, and Steve felt a tiny ounce of relief that the bullet did not appear to still be in his body. A through and through was good, he could handle that, he could. Steve pressed his hands against Danny's hip, hard enough to elicit a groan from the Jersey native. Could he handle this?

_Dammit, I'm a goddamn Navy SEAL, of course I can handle a gun shot wound!_ Steve reasoned with himself. _But it's Danno..._Despite his extensive knowledge, Steve found himself briefly flustered and nervous. What if he did something wrong?

Doubts and fears began to take hold of Steve and he had to take another second to bring himself back to the problem at hand. Keeping one eye on the dealer Danny had tackled and one on his right hand still pressing on Danny's wound, Steve used his left hand to pull out his cell phone. When the 911 operator answered, he told her their approximate location and an overview of the situation. As he was hanging up, he noticed Danny's eyes were closed.

"Hey, Danno!" Steve shouted at his partner, lightly slapping his face. "Hey, partner, I need you to open your eyes, 'kay? Danno? Shit..." There was no reaction from the fallen detective, aside from a brief almost nonexistent hitch in his breathing.

Steve spent the next ten minutes alternately yelling at and hitting his partner before he heard the most beautiful sound in this world. Sirens. The ambulance sped up to the nearby curb and two paramedics rushed out with a board between them.

Steve closed his eyes, allowing himself momentary relief at help having finally arrived before being forced into action once more. At the paramedics insistence and with great reluctance, Steve left his friend's side and went to the drug dealer who was unconscious (when had that happened?) and still handcuffed in the sand not far away.

Quickly calling Chin and Kono back at HQ, Steve updated them on their current situation.

"Steve, go to the hospital with Danny. We'll be at the scene in under two minutes, we were already at the guys' place, so those bastards aren't going anywhere. Plus, we all know if you don't go with him you will have 'Aneurism Face' for the whole rest of the day and you'll be a bit of a dick to everyone you interact with." Steve flinched slightly when Kono used the name Danny had created for one of his expressions.

"Thanks, guys. I gotta go, now. You guys almost here?"

"Under a minute away." Just then Chin's truck pulled into view, police lights and siren blaring.

"Sir," One of the paramedics called to him. "Are you riding in the ambulance?"

"Yeah," Steve confirmed. "Let's go."

* * *

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Danny's voice was soft and severely subdued compared to his usual volume

"Danny!" Steve jumped up from his slouched position in the plastic chair beside Danny's hospital bed. "You're awake!" He added, stating the obvious, goofy grin appearing on his face.

"Yeah, I noticed." Danny retorted dryly. "Now are you going to answer my question or should I repeat myself?"

Steve's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _'What did he have to say for himself?'_

"Uh, 'are you okay'?"

"Nope. Incorrect."

"What am I supposed to say? How is there a right answer for this? What do you-...Oh." He was suddenly reminded of their first case together.

_'When you get someone shot, you _apologize_!' _

"Really, Danno? It wasn't even my fault that you got shot!"

"Actually, if you'll recall, I was the one who said that we should wait for back-up before we went after the two violent drug dealers in their own home and possible meth lab. But you apparently have a strong aversion to all things including and related to sanity and sane decisions. It is certainly NOT my fault that I got shot, and while you may argue that it was the fault of the guy who shot me, which you would be correct in, it is also partially the fault of the person who forced me to go there. And before you say anything, I know that you didn't physically force me to go with you, but do you really expect me to just be able to sit around knowing you're going after two evil, volatile suspects alone? No, because, you see, I actually care about my partner and his safety."

"Danny, that's not fair!" Steve began his reply, voice slowly rising in volume as Danny's had. "You knew that-"

"Hey, didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not nice to yell at someone who was just shot?" Both pairs of eyes shot over to Chin when he spoke from the doorway. Apparently he had heard the tail end of their conversation and he was attempting to appear stern, but his amusement shone in his eyes and made him significantly less convincing.

"Thank you, Chin. This _neanderthal _obviously hasn't fully grasped some social niceties yet. Like _when to apologize!_" Danny added pointedly just as Kono walked up behind Chin.

"And, Danny," Chin began, "it's not his fault you were shot and he does care about your safety. I would say more than his own, but even though it's true, it doesn't mean much since he hardly cares about his own. Regardless, Danny, the doctor said you need to rest, not to rant; you should be sleeping." Chin responded, giving actual chastising looks to both of the other men in the room.

"I can't figure out whether you sound more like a teacher scolding two students or a couples' counselor." Kono spoke up.

"Hey!" Steve and Danny simultaneously yelled, indignant.

"Couples' counselor it is." Chin simply stated before he guided Kono out of the room with him, both laughing good-naturedly.

Both men left in the hospital room fidgeted uncomfortably for a few seconds before Danny muttered something about getting some sleep. He shifted for a little while, trying to get comfortable, as Steve reclaimed his seat on the unpleasant chair beside his partner. In another few minutes when Steve was almost certain that Danny had already fallen asleep he whispered to him.

"Sorry, Danno..."

"What'd I say about callin' me that?"

Steve was surprised at the quiet, muffled reply, but found himself smiling despite himself.


End file.
